We have focused on studies on galactose metabolism since it appears to have an important role in perinatal glucose homeostasis. In perinatal Rhesus liver, galactose markedly amplifies regulation of glucose production and glycogen synthesis in response to alterations in circulating glucose concentration. Our recent experiments focus on: (1) effects of galactose on perinatal glucose and glycogen regulation in isolated liver; (2) the effects of glucocorticoids and glucagon on fetal rat liver galactose metabolism in vitro; (3) testing galactose in intravenous alimentation solutions for potential therapeutic benefit; (4) the glucoregulatory role of galactose in human polymorphonuclear leukocytes; and (5) the effects of maternal administration of Beta-methasone and dietary galactose on the development of fetal liver glycogen synthesis.